Dimension Hoppers
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* the first of its kind! A Teen Titans, Storm Hawks crossover. Enjoy!


Dimension Hoppers Strange title yes but I am hoping for a brainstorm of mass destruction! Mwahaha. This is the first Teen Titans, Storm Hawks crossover ever. Both f which I do not own. 

_But I do own ASAP. So watch out and enjoy._

It was a quarter till 12 and Maniac was leafing through a fashion magazine with Starfire ooh-ing and aw-ing over her shoulder. The brown messy haired girl yawned in boredom and tossed the book over her the back of the couch. Starfire gasped and caught the magazine as if it were the holy bible.

"How's the fashion market going?" Her younger brother Jason questioned without realizing what he said. He was busy flipping through a Victoria's secret catalogue with Beastboy drooling next to him.

Gerard and Greg were on the couch next to them playing a fighting game with looks of content on their faces. Raven sat next to Maniac with a thick novel in her hands.

It had been 1 month since ASAP had officially moved into Titans Tower. And so far, they had made themselves right at home, much to Robin's distaste. He didn't like uninvited guest.

"It's dead. My whole life's purpose it coming to an end," Maniac muttered.

"In that case take up a new hobby and keep Jason from going through other peoples mail," Raven said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. Maniac took it as her being sarcastic and tossed a glance at what Jason had his eyes glued to.

"Hey!" Maniac screeched as she dove for the magazine. Jason jumped up and ran out of the room, clutching the magazine for dear life. "I'll get him later," Maniac grumbled.

A load boom rang out through the tower as soon as Maniac sat down.

"Uh… Cyborg," a woman's voice said nervously over the intercom not a second later.

"I think Reese just blew up op's," Raven said in her monotone voice.

Maniac stifled a laugh and Cyborg groaned and left the room to help the red head. "That's my best friend," Maniac said proudly.

"Do you smell something burning?" Beastboy said perking up his ears. Maniac smelt the air and bolted for the oven with a yelp of, "My pie!"

…

It was smooth sailing through the airs of Atmos as it neared noon. At the time the Storm Hawks were having an information briefing. Walking to the head of the room, Piper laid out a map on the table in front of Arrow and Radarr.

"Alright, upon my recent calculations there are huge deposits of crystals on this Terra," she said pointing to the map. "Here, here, and here." Her finger ran over the page and pointing to several spots.

"That's a little close to the Black Gorge don't you think?" Stork said nervously. His eyes darted to Piper suspiciously.

"Nonsense," Arrow said arrogantly. "We'd be perfectly safe." Radarr shook his head no.

"Yeah, you worry too much," Finn agreed.

"Need me to fly the ship there, and I'm not going. Can forget that," he mumbled under his breath, he turned back to the wheel reached for the controls. He pulled a lever back slowly and took the ship off autopilot.

"You don't even have to get off the ship this time," Arrow added.

At that moment the ship jerked forward with a loud bang.

"Dude, ease up on the wheel."

"That's not me!" Stork shouted over another bang.

Junko peaked out a nearby window and gasped, "We have company!"

"Talons!" Finn cried.

"All systems are off line," Stork said to Arrow. The Condor gave another lurch and took a dive. "We're all going to die," Stork said solemnly.

"Stork, get this ship working, everybody else get to the carrier," Arrow ordered.

The ship jerked forward again and Stork lost his balance. The Condor turned and sent the team flying into a wall. Stork scrambled to his and grabbed the controls in a desperate attempt to try and stop the ship.

The room went dark as a purple mist fogged the windows.

"No!" Piper cried. "They're using a dimension crystal on us!"

"What?" Fin shrieked.

"We're all gonna die," Stork repeated.

…

About 1:00 Maniac came strolling into the main room with what appeared to be a cone around her neck, with her shorthaired Maltese trailing after him with on of his own.

"Maniac?" Raven started.

"I know what you're going to say. But since Dagwood got stitches and had to have a cone to stop him from chewing on his butt, I got one to so he wouldn't feel awkward," Maniac said nodding. You couldn't see her face, but you knew she was smiling.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," Jason inclined.

At that moment a streak of blue and white flew past the window over looking the city.

"What was that?" Beastboy shrieked.

"Looked like a ship," Cyborg said leaning against the glass for a better look.

"Looks like it crashed over there in that corn field," Reese said pointing to smoke billowing from a farm on the outskirts of the city.

"How original," Maniac said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Greg agreed.

"If we're being invaded by aliens I think we should go say hi and get on their good side before they destroy the world," Maniac added.

"Take the cone off first," Raven retorted.

"But it completes her outfit," Reese said pointing out Maniac's black spaghetti strings tank top with a star on the front and matching glitter star earrings.

"For the sake of fashion I will not let you touch it!" Maniac said indignantly.

"Let's get going!" Robin cried anxiously.

"Right!" Maniac said throwing her fashion statement to the floor. "Then we go out for Chinese food!"

…

"Is everyone okay?" Arrow called.

"Define okay?" Stork moaned.

"I'm alive if that's what you mean?" Finn said with a groan.

Piper crawled out from under a crate and brushed herself off. "This place is a mess."

"I like it," Junko said smiling.

"I don't," Stork said stumbling to his feet. "Where are we?"

"Not sure," Arrow answered.

"Well, let's check out the damage," Finn said stretching.

Stork was the first off the Condor as he wanted to check on the ship the most. "My ship!" he shrieked.

"Stork, what's the damage?" Arrow interjected.

"Not good," Stork grimaced. "The engine is totally fried man."

"Figures. How are we going to get out of here?" Finn questioned.

"We could try our skimmers?" Arrow queried.

"No good," Piper said softly. "They won't even turn on."

"The crystal converters must be on the frits," Stork said ominously.

"Can you fix them?" Arrow questioned.

"That's not my biggest concern at the moment," Stork said wanting to fix the Condor above anything else.

"Hey, what's that?" Junko asked pointing to a red light in the distance.

…

"Man, it's getting dark," Maniac said frowning. She took a sharp turn that made everyone one in the pick-up swerve to the left. Reese turned to look at her through the back window and snarled.

"I don't think her lights work," Reese said to herself.

"Just gives us the art of surprise," Raven said from the passengers seat.

"I like full on collisions better," Beastboy said from the back.

Cyborg passed them in the T-car with Gerard, Starfire, and Robin in the back. Maniac stuck her tongue out at them and rolled down the window.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Jason snapped through the broken window.

"NOBODY LIKES A BACKSEAT DRIVER!" Maniac shouted at her brother. She slammed on the gas and took a short cut off road, making everyone in the backseat pound on the back of the car, which pissed Maniac off even more.

"Where did you get your license? The back of a cereal box!" Jason remarked through gritted teeth as they rattled down the dirt road.

"I think we lost Greg somewhere back there," Reese said leaning over the passengers seat through the broken mirror.

"He can walk, I'm not turning back now!" Maniac growled.

"They beat us there!" Beastboy whined, pointing to the T-car already parked in front of the farm. "I can't believe they beat us! This thing is so slow!"

"I think they have Greg with them!" Raven said with a fixed look on her face.

"I can't believe you lost my brother!" Reese cried.

"Who wants to shut up and be quiet?" Maniac screamed over her shoulder.

The occupants of the car were quiet for all of one second.

"Well," Reese said indignantly.

"GAH!" Maniac screamed, slamming on the breaks. "Get out, all of you can get out and walk the rest of the way."

"Whatever, we're already there." Beastboy said as if he were insulted.

"Leave," Maniac hissed.

The small group climbed out of the car and headed to meet the other five.

"I can't believe you lost me back there!" Greg snapped.

"Can we just do this?" Maniac said rubbing her temples.

…

"What is that?" Piper questioned.

"I hear voices," Stork whispered.

"We know," Finn said smirking.

…

"I hear voices," Maniac exclaimed.

"Newsflash!" Reese said excitedly.

"Over there," Cyborg pointed.

The group silently moved forward a couple of steps.

…

"Maybe they're friendly," Junko said hopefully.

"Maybe the want to kill us," Stork said with wide eyes.

…

"I see a green guy!" Maniac shrieked. "Aliens."

"Shh!" Robin hushed.

…

"They're humans," Piper pointed out.

"Or shape shifters," Stork whispered.

…

"Let's run for it," Beastboy said with his teeth chattering.

…

"They're crazed killers," Stork said shakily.

…

"I'm going in!" Maniac announced.

…

The Storm Hawks heard the voice and almost turned back as Maniac raced forward and tried to tackle Junko's leg.

"I've got one! I've got one!" Maniac exclaimed. "Reese get the net!"

"We aren't fishing!" Beastboy cried.

"Hi," Junko said prying Maniac off his leg.

"Requesting backup. Over! Over!" Maniac screamed.

Raven put up an energy shield between the two groups and waited for Maniac to get to her feet.

"I almost had him to!" Maniac said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did not!" Reese snapped.

"Raven, let the shield down," Robin ordered.

"Leave it up!" Stork cried from behind Arrows back.

"Listen to it!" Maniac screamed.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Arrow said coming forward. "We mean no harm."

Raven didn't budge, not knowing what to do.

"Their mother ship must have crashed, and only 3 of them decided to shape shift," Beastboy said exasperated.

"We aren't aliens. Our ship just crashed!" Piper reasoned.

"Mother ship," Maniac corrected.

Raven gave her a look of exhaustion and let the shield down.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried.

"Beastboy, now that we know each other's names!"

"Ha!" Junko sniggered.

"We're the Storm Hawks. I'm Arrow," he said extending his hand.

"Don't touch them, we have no idea what diseases they carry."

"I just had a bath 3 days ago, I'm clean!" Beastboy said glaring at Stork.

Both of the green men looked at each other for a moment.

"You two are like twins!" Maniac said excitedly. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and put both the boys in headlocks. "Green skin, pointy ears, you were like separated at birth or something."

Stork struggled free and raced off behind Junko's back.

"Yeah, not really," Beastboy grimaced.

"We could probably fix your ship," Cyborg offered.

"No thanks. Stork can handle it," Arrow said arrogantly. "He's pretty handy with a wrench."

"Not with this mess. If you have an amp and triple bypass crystal installer I could probably get the engine to start," Stork said quietly to no one in particular.

"Look what I found!" Maniac cried from the hanger. "It's a motorcycle!"

"Get out of there!" Stork snapped.

"So who are you guys again?" Robin questioned.

"Well, we're not aliens," Arrow said in an annoyed tone.

"Says the guy hanging around in a cornfield," Maniac mumbled. "Vroom!"

"Hey, that's my bike!" Finn cried.

"We're the Teen Titans-"

"And ASAP!" Maniac added.

"We protect this city," Robin continued. "Your ship flew past our tower, so we came to investigate."

"Maybe you could give us a hand with our ship? It seems pretty dead," Arrow questioned.

"Seems?" Stork stressed. "It is dead!"

"We can fix it!" Maniac cried.

"I'm also pretty good with a wrench," Cyborg interjected.

"Never would have guessed," Jason muttered.

"We're not going to get a mother ship of this size all the back to the tower!" Beastboy shouted.

"Sure we can!" Maniac cried. "Rae, you think you can teleport this thing?"

"I'm not sure. A thing of this magnitude will surely be a challenge."

"Try anyway," Robin said snidely.

"Put a please at the end of that sentence, why don't'cha?" Maniac said sarcastically.

"I call shot gun," Jason said smirking.

"You can walk!" Reese scolded.

"Cyborg, go with her, you can start doing repairs when you get back to the tower," Robin commanded.

"What about the T-car?"

"I'll drive," Jason said inattentively.

"Think our pilot could catch a ride with you, Raven? He's the only one that knows the schematics," Arrow added.

"They'll be the only one's I can carry," Raven said softly, so only Robin could hear.

"That's fine. Just do it."

Raven's eyes glowed white as a black aura surrounded her, Cyborg, Stork, and the chip, and they disappeared.

"Woah," Finn said in astonishment. "That was pretty cool."

"Eh. You get used to it," Gerard said simply.

"Who wants to ride with me?" Maniac questioned.

…

Back at the tower, the small group of engineers appeared back in Cyborgs work room with the T-sub.

Raven let out a deep breath and sank to her knees.

"You okay Rae?" Cyborg questioned.

"No," Raven said tiredly. Teleporting had taken a lot out of her. "I just need to rest for a minute, don't worry."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. "Hey, uh, Stork," Cyborg said tapping the green man on the shoulder.

Stork jumped away quickly with a shriek. He didn't like to be touched.

"Sorry." Cyborg backed away, not wanting to upset him even further. "Raven, are- where'd she go?"

"What?" she said appearing behind him in an old t-shirt and jeans. "I went to go change."

"Right, uh, Stork, was it?"

"Yes," the merb answered.

"Could we get those schematics by any chance?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should," Raven said coldly. "Do you want your ship fixed or not?"

Stork gave her a questioning look. "I'll go and get them."

"Good."

…

"Hey! Get that piece of crap moving jerk-wad! This is the highway not a junk yard!" Maniac screamed at a man on a motor cycle. "The speed limits 60, let's not go 5 miles an hour! Come on I've got to be somewhere!"

"Is she always like this?" Finn asked Gerard as he held onto the back of the pick-up for dear life.

"Road rage can do a lot to a person," Reese said sighing.

"Ooh- why couldn't I get a ride with this others?" Beastboy groaned as the tuck hit a pot hole.

"Because you whine too much," Greg said simply.

"Do not!" Beastboy said defensively.

"No Fighting!" Maniac shouted out the back window.

"Could we slow down?" Piper asked from the passenger seat.

"Nope. See this is the interstate. We are on I-25. You slow down here, you're road pizza. This road has the highest crash rating in the city, and I am not wasting anytime. My shows are about to start," Maniac said focusing on the road. "Where'd you learn to drive jackass! The back of a cereal box!"

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy whined.

"Would you like to walk," Maniac said icily.

"No, I'd like you to speed up though," Beastboy retorted.

"Well I'd like you to shut up!" Maniac said angrily.

"Don't you get her started," Gerard said sighing.

"Get me started? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good."

"Hi!" Reese cried as the T-car passed by.

"Everybody wave!" Maniac shouted.

"Too late," Gerard said as the car pulled over into a lane 3 away from them.

"That little-" Maniac said fuming as Jason gave her a smirk. "Reese, tonight, when you find a snake in your bed, don't freak out, it's for your husband."

"Now why would I do that?" Reese said sarcastically.

"I don't know."

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy whined.

"NO!"


End file.
